Chaos Weapons
Chaos Weapons are greater than ordinary magic items but much less potent than the Daemon Weapons reserved for the greatest of Champions. The Chaos Weapon’s properties are generated randomly. A Chaos Weapon is almost always a Hand Weapon (Sword), but there’s no reason it couldn’t be an axe, mace, or hammer. Some are Great Weapons. The Dark Gods disdain cowardly weapons like bows or handguns and so never reward their Champions with them. All Chaos Weapons assume blades are used in some form, hence why only melee weapons are only seen used. Weapon Properties A Chaos Weapon’s ability is called a property. Followers of Chaos can be affected by the Weapon’s properties almost as much as they can be affected by mutations, Gifts, and Rewards. The effects of the property generally remain active as long as the wielder holds the weapon. A *'Animated': The blade shakes and jumps in its scabbard or hanger. When used in combat, it settles down and performs as a normal sword. At your mental command, the blade flies from your hand to continue the fight against your foe. It continues to fight in the air so long as you remain within 6 yards of it. You do not gain any of the weapon’s capabilities when you wield it. Though animated, the blade is not intelligent. B *'Banishment': Forged in the fires of burning bones and quenched in the blood of a Chaos Sorcerer, this blade has a ghastly appearance, fitted with a bone handle and a blade etched with dancing skeletons. This weapon is especially useful against creatures with Instability. Whenever it strikes a creature that can be made unstable, it must deal damage immediately or be compelled to return to the Realm of Chaos. *'Bewitched': This blade is arrogant and hates its owner. It delights in leading its “master” to his doom simply out of sheer malice. *'Blood Drinker': When swung, a Blood Drinker gives off a ghostly moan, created by its hollow blade. Despite its unusual construction, it is just as strong as a normal weapon. On a strike, it drains blood from its foe, if the foe has blood. *'Breathe': The blade is etched with a scaly pattern, and the hilt is wrapped in sharkskin. Whilst grasped, the wielder can always breathe safely, even underwater. This makes the wielder immune to poisonous gases, musk, and other strange and detrimental odours. C *'Chainsword': This heavy weapon is always a sword—kind of. Though it resembles a relatively normal blade, it has a complex hilt fitted with a lever, and the blade is lined with teeth. When the lever is depressed, the teeth come to life, whirring and grinding, dripping foul oil everywhere. If the Chainsword is parried by a nonmagical weapon, it automatically chews up the parrying weapon, destroying it. *'Chill Blast': This sword is a single spike of eternal and never-melting ice recovered from a glacier at the edge of the Realm of Chaos. Once per combat, the wielder can issue the weapon a psychic command for it to unleash a burst of cold within 24 yards. *'Command': This sword is magnificently polished and inscribed with dread runes of the Daemonic Arcane Language. The sword grants increased ability to command others to the one wielding it. *'Cool': Arcane runes glow along the length of this blade, filling its wielder with self-assurance and confidence, increasing the wielder's willpower. *'Coward': Due to some minor imperfection during its forging, this weapon developed a flaw that has only worsened over the eons. It now seems discoloured and corroded. At the start of any battle, the wielder must overcome its will or the sword refuses to fight, twisting in the hands and dropping to the ground. *'Creature': A creature weapon is a category of Chaos Weapons that includes a number of different swords (or axes) fashioned in such a way that they incorporated elements from some Old World horror. Usually this entails incorporating part of the beast or using its essence during its manufacture. **''Basilisk: This blade was forged from the warped and solidified tail of a Basilisk. Its pommel is a crown of the monster’s teeth. On a strike, the wielder can turn the victim to stone, and this blade makes the wielder automatically unsettling to others. **Dragon: Fashioned from the tooth of a great Chaos Dragon and tempered in the Dragon’s spittle, this blade glows with awful green energy. When grasped in the hand, the wielder can hover and move while hovering at the same speed as normal walking. Additionally, once per battle, the wielder can issue the blade a psychic command to release a gout of fire. **Minotaur: Forged on an anvil of Minotaur skulls and quenched in a great cauldron filled with Minotaur blood, the weapon’s blade has a brassy sheen riddled with streaks of crimson. The weapon is armour-piercing by nature, but can easily drive its wielder into a frenzy after they deal a wound with the weapon. **Skeleton: This strange sword was fashioned from a fused Human vertebra, bound into a single mass by foul Chaos sorceries. Bristling along the edges of this weapon are teeth harvested from children. The wielder of this weapon is automatically frightening to others. **Spider: Just before this foul sword was complete, the craftsman drenched the blade in a soup made from the venom of a thousand spiders. When recovered from the morass, the blade seemed to crawl with thousands of metallic spiders. The result is a highly poisonous blade that can overcome a victim's toughness. **Troll: This blade is deeply etched with Troll blood, and its edge has been tested time and again by thrusting it into the belly of a Chaos Troll. On command, once per battle, the Troll Blade can vomit corrosive juices at a single target within 2 yards. **Wraith: This blade was heated by flames of the immolated and cooled in their ashes. The sword has a smoky grey sheen and mutters and gibbers when swung. The blade can drain out the strength of those hit with it, unless they are Undead. D *'Deathdealer': When this weapon was forged, it was quenched in the blood and spirit of some creature, instilling within it a craving for more. A victim of this blade could be immediately slain and reduced to a pile of fine, black powder. Each time the sword kills a creature in this way, the wielder goes somewhat more insane. *'Deathlust': Forged in the flames of burning hearts, this blade craves the taste of heart blood. The blade has a bright-red sheen, and increases the wielder's skill with the blade. *'Deflection': This strange blade is pocked with air bubbles, and feels exceptionally light. If the wielder enters a parrying stance, he may attempt to parry a single ranged attack that is an arrow, bolt, or thrown weapon. *'Degeneration': This blade has a rotten and putrescent appearance, seeming to have been forged from solid corruption and foulness. When it strikes a foe, it leaves a little something of itself behind, increasing the damage of its victims' wounds five-fold. *'Disenchantment': This blade is fashioned from black iron chased with brass and decorated in crimson runes. Strangely, it casts a red shadow. When used against a Daemon or a spellcaster, “Ulric’s Fury” results one tenth more of the time. E *'Enchanted': This blade is enchanted and finely made. All along the length of the blade, pale blue runes flicker. It is a fast weapon, increases the wielder's skill, and can damage those immune to normal weapons. *'Enfeeble': This blade has a sickly, yellow hue and doesn’t resemble steel at all. It significantly weakens those hit with it. *'Entrancing': The blade of this sword has been polished to an impossibly bright finish. When used in combat, it has a hypnotic effect that can bewilder opponents. F *'Fade': This sword is made from a queer white metal. At times, it seems to dissolve, becoming no more than a wisp of smoke. The weapon is fast. Those struck by the weapon must have significant willpower, or they will have reduced characteristics as they begin to fade away into nothing. If any of the characteristics fall to nothing or lower, they will fade away completely, pulled bodily into the Realm of Chaos. However, if the victim manages to survive the experience, all accumulated penalties vanish. *'Fear': This weapon is deathly afraid of a particular type of creature. *'Ferocity': Forged from the armour of a fallen Champion of Chaos, this weapon seems to throb with foul energy. *'Fiery Blast': This sword is forged from a single flame bound in a flickering blade of black iron. Once per battle, the wielder can command the sword to release a blast of unholy fire within 24 yards for a half action. *'Flame': Never quenched, this blade erupts into flames when drawn from its scabbard. *'Flight': The hilt of this weapon is made from the wing bones of an eagle. Wielders of this weapon can fly faster than they can walk. *'Freeze': The blade of this weapon is jagged and splintered, having been forged on an anvil of ice, unheated in an un-flame of frost, and then quenched in a pool of liquid fire. G *'Glittering': This blade has been magically polished by the flayed skin of Daemonettes, giving it a perfect finish. In combat, this weapon gives off a dazzling light, making others' fighting ability lessen. H *'Hacking': The jagged edge of this terrible sword has been enchanted so that it plunges itself repeatedly into wounds it causes. *'Hate': This blade was forged on the mind and soul of a particular creature, instilling in the weapon a deep and abiding hatred. *'Howling': When drawn, this black blade looses a low unearthly howl, disheartening all who hear it. *'Hurling': This weapon has an unusual balance and weight. It may be thrown as a spear. If it successfully strikes its target, it wrenches itself free from the wound (dealing more damage) and flies back to its owner. Otherwise, the weapon lies were it fell. I *'Illusion': This large weapon is carved with runes. Its pommel is the shrunken head of a Grey Wizard. Whilst in the possession of its owner, it creates an illusion of normalcy that completely conceals any mutation and other strange features, making its owner seem completely normal for his race and gender. *'Immunity': Quenched in the blood of brave and noble men, and washed with the tears of their lovers, this weapon makes its wielder virtually invulnerable. *'Impunity': This disgusting weapon features a pommel and hilt made from the ribs and still-living heart of a failed servant of Chaos, granting some additional health to those who wield it. *'Intelligence': Forged between the skulls of two weeping scholars, and tempered in the flames of their treasured and forbidden books, this weapon bestows greater intelligence to its wielder so long as they keep it in their possession. L *'Lashing': Made from living metal, and cunningly wrought into the form of a snake or tongue, this bizarre weapon may be used either as a fast hand weapon or as a Whip. *'Leadership': This weapon contains the undying spirit of a mighty mortal warrior. So long as the weapon remains in the possession of its wielder, it grants additional leadership ability. *'Levitation': This hollow weapon buzzes with the sound of undying wasps contained inside. When drawn, the wielder can hover and move while hovering at the same speed as they walk. M *'Maddening': This purple and brown weapon cackles when swung. Inlaid into the blade of the sword are the knucklebones of a dozen raving lunatics. A strike from this weapon can drive a victim somewhat insane. *'Magic Absorption': Forged from the wattle-spine of one of Khorne’s Flesh Hounds, bound in iron and brass, and quenched in the urine of a frightened Wizard, this weapon can absorb magic. So long as the weapon is held in hand, the sword absorbs any spell directed at its master. The spell, however, is retained with the blade, and the wielder can release the spell back at its caster. The spell remains imprisoned in the blade for a limited time, or until it absorbs a second spell, or until the original caster is slain. *'Magic Destroyer': When this rune-encrusted obsidian weapon successfully strikes a target who can use magic and wounds them, the victim must have significant willpower or their magical ability will be reduced a small amount for one to ten hours. Multiple attacks are cumulative. *'Magic Force': Violet pulses of energy thrum in this blade. Spellcasters can use their own magic to increase the power of the weapon. The benefits last for the duration of the fight. *'Magic Reflection': This blade appears to be crudely made, rusty, and unfinished. However, when used against a spellcaster, its true power is revealed. This sword has the ability to reflect any ''magic missile directed at its wielder back against the caster. *'Might': This blood-red blade pulses with a life of its own. When parried, the blade sprays blood as if injured. The weapon increases its wielder's strength by thirty percent. *'Mighty Strike': Fashioned from a rib-bone of a Daemon, this dull, unsharpened blade contains an incredible power. Once per day, the wielder can call upon the Daemon’s essence to land a mighty blow, effectively increasing his strength to its maximum for the single attack. *'Mind Eater': This translucent blade has blue veins running up and down its length. It craves the thoughts and feelings of its victims. When a Mind Eater weapon strikes an opponent, instead of dealing damage to their body, it reduces the victim's intelligence, willpower, and leadership ability. Multiple strikes are cumulative. If the weapon reduces any one characteristic to nothing, the victim’s soul is devoured by the weapon, leaving behind an unmarred corpse. Reduced characteristics recover completely in one day. *'Morbid': This black weapon seems to be a sliver of the night stars as it is splattered with sparkling motes of light. If a Morbid weapon manages to deal enough damage, the victim is overcome with sorrow and melancholy. Multiple strikes are cumulative. *'Mutating': This weapon appears to be made entirely of throbbing flesh, with veins dancing just under its foul skin. When parried, the weapon lets loose a horrific shriek and bleeds. Targets struck by a mutating weapon must be tough enough or gain one mutation. P *'Parry': A Parrying weapon has a jagged blade designed to stop blows. *'Piercing': Like many weapons of Chaos, this weapon thirsts for the blood of its victims. Appearing like an oversized thorn, it worms its way through armour. *'Plague': This weapon is infested with a terrible Chaos-spawned disease. When it was forged, the smith plunged the weapon into bound, diseased Mutants to test its edge. If this weapon is granted to one of Nurgle’s sworn Champions, it is infected with Neiglish Rot. Otherwise, it inflicts The Shakes, Eye Rot, Creeping Buboes, Bone Ague, Grey Fever, or Ochre Pox. *'Poisonous': This weapon has a bright-green blade. Having quenched this blade in scorpion venom, this weapon is now toxic. *'Protection': When grasped, this odd, pink blade produces a shimmering disk of pink energy that pulses with energy, increasing their defensive capabilities. R *'Random': Constructed from highly unstable Warpstone, this weapon is unpredictable and often as dangerous to the wielder as it is to the wielder’s enemies. *'Relic': During the forging of this weapon, it was infused with the powdered remains of a profoundly good and noble creature. Eerily, instead of being twisted and evil, this weapon is somehow virtuous and holy. It grants the user increased combat ability against creatures of Chaos (Mutants, Daemons, and their ilk). Moreover, each week the weapon remains in the possession of its owner, the wielder must have enough willpower to resist losing a boon of Chaos. This starts with any mutations gained, followed by any Rewards, and then any Gifts. If the wielder loses all boons and somehow survives, he is freed from the hold of Chaos and may return to the lands of his birth. *'Resilience': The blade of this sword is incredibly strong, made from fine, unflawed metal, increasing the wielder's toughness. *'Riposte': This slender sword features a living eye in the centre of the crosspiece. It is a shifty, canny eye that leers out at its wielder. The wielder gains double the normal parrying ability so long as he grasps the weapon. S *'Sanctity': Forged from the despair of those who cannot die, and cleansed with the prayers of those afraid of death, a Sanctity weapon has great power against the living dead. *'Savage': Contained within this foul twisted blade is the insane mind of a Berserker, bound there when the sword was quenched in his blood. The wielder goes into a frenzy if he does not already have that ability. *'Screaming': The blade of this sword is wrought to look like a twisted, screaming face. When drawn from its scabbard, it unleashes a scream that unmans those who hear it. *'Shrieking': Shortly after this long blade was completed, its maker washed it in the tears of young women and children, causing the metal to darken. Once per combat, the wielder can command the blade to voice a terrible keening shriek that’s agonising to all who hear it, frightening them. *'Singing': This blade appears to be made of glass, and within it is a pale blue fluid. When drawn, the fluid begins to bubble, and an eerie song emits from the weapon. All living creatures within 10 yards must have enough willpower or be compelled to move towards the sword (and its wielder). Once they get as close as they can, they are captivated by the sword’s song. Victims cannot move, attack, or defend themselves. *'Slacken': This weapon has been infused with the essence of a stolen soul of a sleeping old man, and forged on the back on an indolent youth. Each time this weapon strikes an opponent, it permanently reduces his agility. The weapon need not deal damage to affect the opponent in this way. Repeated blows are cumulative. If the sword reduces the target’s agility to nothing or less, the opponent is permanently paralysed. *'Slaying': The blade of this sword is pitted and scratched, flawed with numerous notches and dings. When its wielder successfully slays a creature, he gains additional weapon skill and strength for a limited time. *'Sleep': Forged from living darkness and the mindless whispers of Daemons, on command, the wielder can force a living creature with 10 yards to collapse into a deep slumber for some time. Nothing short of violence can wake him. Worse, whilst asleep, he suffers from terrifying nightmares and gains some insanity. *'Slime': This noxious, green blade drips with mucous. Each time the weapon deals a wound to an opponent, that opponent must be tough enough or become violently ill and must spend his next turn spraying the contents of his gut into the air. *'Spell': If one listens carefully to this weapon, he can hear the faint cries of the Wizard trapped inside. Once per combat, the wielder can command the Wizard within to cast a spell from the Lore of Chaos. The wielder makes all determinations about the spell but uses the Wizard’s magical ability. Should the spell result in Tzeentch’s Curse (and therefore a Side-Effect as well), the detrimental effects apply to the weapon’s owner. *'Stealing': Heated over a fire of starving souls, the edges of the Stealing sword are worked into a thousand tiny mouths, each biting and chomping at the air. The wielder can steal some characteristic of the victim for a limited time. *'Strength': Heavy and strong and covered in an oily sheen, the Strength weapon seems to have rhythmic pulse akin to a beating heart. Someone using this weapon has their strength increased by ten percent. *'Summoning': The Summoning weapon is made entirely of bone carved with black, blasphemous runes along the length of its blade. When the wielder slays an opponent using this weapon, the Summoning blade shines with an unholy light, briefly opening a gate to the Realm of Chaos through which a generic Lesser Daemon emerges. It cannot be controlled and attacks at random, starting with the nearest creature it finds. It remains in this world until it has killed a creature, or enough time has passed.. *'Swiftness': Crafted from the lightest of metals, and pierced through in many places with holes, this weapon is carved with airy symbols of runes in the Daemonic tongue. This weapon increases the wielder's reaction time. T *'Tooth of Tzeentch': This bizarre weapon is more of a technological horror than it is a sword. When grasped, the blade erupts from the hilt, blazing with raw Chaos energy. The weapon is armour-piercing. While a powerful weapon in its own right, it wreaks havoc with its wielder. At the end of every combat in which it was used, the wielder must tough enough or gain a mutation. W *'Warp': This blade is tainted by the touch of all four Chaos Gods and its appearance generally heralds the start of a new Chaos Incursion. The metal feels heavy and unstable, as if it’s filled with liquid. When examined closely, the metal casts distorted and twisted reflections. Whenever this weapon strikes a target, that target automatically gains one to three mutations. The weapon need not actually damage the target; however, the target must be alive to gain the mutations. Thus, if the target is Undead, or was slain by the attack, no mutations appear. *'Weakening': This blade craves the life force and vitality of the living. Whenever a living target is struck and damaged by this weapon, he be tough enough or have his strength permanently reduced. Those who have their strength reduced to nothing or lower die. *'Will': Cold-forged, and owning a palpable sense of some driving purpose—although what, exactly, is not certain—the weapon’s inner fire drives it and its bearer onward in pursuit of more daring acts of utter depravity, increasing their willpower. *'Wounding': This strange weapon is covered in thorns and spikes. V *'Vampire': The blade has an unquenchable thirst for warm blood, having been forged from bloodstained iron, quenched in blood, and polished with dried blood. Its entire purpose is the letting of more blood; nothing else satisfies its cravings. *'Vicious': This blade is alive with hate. When it pierces the flesh, it twists and turns in the wound. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 183 ** : pg. 184 ** : pg. 185 ** : pg. 186 ** : pg. 187 ** : pg. 188 ** : pg. 189 ** : pg. 190 ** : pg. 191 Category:Chaos Armoury Category:Magic Weapons Category:C Category:W